


December 31st - New Year's Eve

by shenala



Series: Stuckymas [31]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Happy New Year 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22052845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenala/pseuds/shenala
Summary: Bucky and Steve celebrate NYE. Twice.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Stuckymas [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558945
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	December 31st - New Year's Eve

The majority of New Year's Eve passes Steve and Bucky by as they meander through the day, their only real burst of activity coming from their morning walk through the lanes. 

At dinner they followed an Irish tradition, as taught by Sarah, and set an extra place for their departed loved ones, keeping them in their thoughts as they ate a warm and filling meal in preparation for the night's celebrations.

The rest of the evening saw them curled up on the sofa in front of the fire, the tv playing something or other, each of them nudging the other as they tried to stifle their yawns.

When the clock struck 23:30, Bucky and Steve wrapped up in their warmest clothes, leaving only the smallest slivers of skin exposed as they stepped out into the cold night and carefully made their way down to the beach to join the local celebrations. 

They spent the final 30 minutes of 2019 standing around a roaring bonfire, champagne in one hand, hot dogs in the other, and chatted to the villagers who had also made the trip down to the cove. 

As the minutes ticked away, it was almost time, and their faces were splitting with huge grins as they shouted their way through the countdown, and while they both jumped as the fireworks started, it was with pleased surprise, rather than traumatised panic. 

Pulling Bucky in tight enough for their chests to brush, Steve tucked the brunet's hair behind his ears as he said "Happy New Year, Bucky" before pressing their lips together. When they broke apart, Bucky rubbed his thumb over Steve's kiss-bitten bottom lip, plump and shiny in the light from the fire, replying in kind with a simple, "Happy New Year, Steve" before turning them so that they could link hands and join in the rousing rendition of Auld Lang Syne. 

As the fireworks tapered off they left the crowded beach and headed back to the house, gloved hands entwined as they walked. At first, there was no sign that they had company, but when they entered the kitchen it was to find Strange sipping a mug of hot chocolate at the table. 

"Evenin' Doc, we weren't expecting you til later" Bucky greeted the sorcerer as he set about pouring steaming cups for himself and Steve. "Not that we aren't glad to see you, and grateful for your help, of course" the blonde added pointedly. 

"Hmm," Strange hummed over his cocoa, "I thought you might appreciate the chance to nap and shower before heading to the Tower later, so I came early."

"Sounds good to me, Buck that okay?" Steve asked, continuing at his husband's nod, "we're already packed so we can go whenever."

Which is how, less than an hour after celebrating the new year in Ireland, Bucky and Steve found themselves in Brooklyn, back in 2019. 

"Does that count as time travel?" Bucky asked before Strange reappeared through the portal, his arms full of Alpine and Buffy, Jussie following at his feet. 

"No" was the sorcerer's simple reply as he handed over the felines, "see you later" and with that, he was gone. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Despite it being around 9 p.m., Bucky and Steve showered before slipping into bed for a short nap, the cats settled on the pillows around their heads and the dog at their feet. 

When they woke, it was a short job of getting redressed, both in dark jeans and sweaters before heading back downstairs to wait for their next trip via Strange Airways. 

In a nice mirroring of their first celebration of the night, there was once again around 30 minutes to go when they arrived at the party at the Tower, the two of them instantly surrounded by the rest of the team. 

"Normally I don't accept infidelity when it comes to holiday celebrations, but I'll let you off just this once" Tony informed them with a grin as he handed over glasses of champagne, "c'mon there's pizza."

In the rundown to midnight, they made their way around their friends, with everyone wanting to know all the details about their short trip to Ireland. 

When they had eventually greeted everyone, Bucky pulled Steve over to one of the sofas in the corner of the room and slumped against the cushions in relief, plates of food balanced on his knee as Steve slouched down next to him. 

"Can you imagine if someone had told us we'd see 2020, Stevie?" Bucky mused as they looked out of the party. 

Steve snorted a laugh as he shook his head, "still doesn't feel real, Buck."

With a grin dripping with mischief, Bucky moved even closer, lining their bodies up so that there was one burning line of heat where they touched, "oh it's real, sweetheart, I promise you that." 

"Behave Buck!" Steve's laughter was filled with delight before he ducked in for a swift, but heated kiss. When he pulled back he was pensive for a second before asking, "do you think these 20s will be anything like the last ones?"

This time it was Bucky who laughed, but it was harsher, "unlike pretty much everyone else here Steve, we know that it wasn't all flapper dresses and prohibition.  We know that while the depression might not've started until after the crash in '29, it was sure as hell pretty shit before that too. Plenty of people had no job, no home and no food before it got worse. We both know that the poorest and most vulnerable in society get pissed on no matter how well the men at the top with the money are doin'." 

Steve was silent for a moment, making sure Bucky had finished before he abandoned his plate of food onto the nearest table and curled his knees up beneath him on the sofa so that he could lean in close to Bucky. "Sorry Buck, I didn't mean to bring us down."

Bucky's smile was small but no less warm as buried his face into Steve's neck, "S'alright Stevie, sorry for gettin' all gloomy on ya." 

"Well to be fair, it's normally me that's ranting about all that" Steve pointed out with a grin as he rubbed his cheek against Bucky's.

When the countdown started, neither of them made any attempts to move, too content in their little bubble to consider joining the fray. And at midnight, it was Bucky this time who nudged up Steve's chin before brushing their lips together, tipping his mouth towards the blonde's ear to murmur, "Happy new year, Stevie. Again." His husband responding in kind. 

And if they stayed on the sofa, tangled together, sharing kiss after kiss, while the fireworks lit up the night sky above Manhattan, well that seemed like the perfect way to welcome in a new decade. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's it guys! Thank you for all the comments & support through this month, I hope you've enjoyed it.
> 
> Steve, Bucky, and the fur babies will all be back at some point next year! And I will be focussing on A Simple Happiness for a few weeks.
> 
> Happy New Year, may 2020 treat you well.
> 
> shenala.tumblr.com


End file.
